The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus laurocerasus, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Antonius’. ‘Antonius’ is a new cultivar of cherry laurel grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Prunus, ‘Antonius’, arose from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Szombathely, Hungary. The new cultivar was selected as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in summer of 2002 that arose from seeds collected, pooled and sown from open pollination of the cultivars ‘Mari’, ‘Piri’, and Klàri (all three not patented). The exact parenage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Szombathely, Hungary in September of 2007. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.